


Arthur getting little love notes

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur fnds love notes all over his apartment
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 21





	Arthur getting little love notes

The sound of the rain against the window woke Arthur from his dreams. He loved the sound of it. Usually it helped him to calm down when he was trying to get some rest. But today was different. Still sleepy, he tried to remember what he had planned for today. He knew that there was something.   
Arthur turned around to lay on his right side. What was it? His sleeping pills made it hard to concentrate right after he woke up. He opened his eyes. The room was already floathed with light, even though the sun wasnt up. What time was it? He checked the watch and noticed that he was lying in bed alone. Now he remembered.   
You went out for a job interview very early this morning. And his own job interview will take place later today. Arthur wanted to quit his job at HaHa`s for getting bullied for a while now. But before he was able to do so, he had to find another one, so you could afford to pay rent.  
Arthur was getting nervous thinking about it. He didnt wanted to disappoint you. He wanted you to feel save with him, to asure you that he was able taking care of you and your life together.   
Arthur always belived that he was a good party clown, even though most adults thought he was weird and tried to avoid him, the kids seemed to appriciate his little dances and magic tricks. And thats what made him the happiest.   
His goal to be a famous stand up comedian wasnt archieved yet, but he tried not to lose hope. Every great comedian he knew had his struggles in life. Maybe tragic was the only way that lead to great comedy.   
Before he met you, he was proud of himself for figuring out some new jokes from time to time. But now that he wasnt alone anymore, this wasnt enough. He wanted to become even better. For you. And thats when self doubt was dragging him down.   
Was he good enough?  
Was he the boyfriend you wished him to be?  
Why couldnt he be a famous stand up comedian by now?  
He imagined how proud you would be.  
But all he was, was a dancing clown at hospitals and kids birthdays.  
He loved his job, but he wanted to proof to you that there was way more he was capable of.  
Arthur knew that he couldnt hold a regular desk job.  
He needed distraction.  
He needed to be funny,  
To make people laugh.  
It was his purpose.  
The only thing that he could do.  
So he had to work harder on it.  
Arthur´s hands touched the soft fabric of your empty pillow.  
He missed you. Waking up without you left him empty inside.  
He couldnt even remember how it was to wake up without you all these endless years before. No wonder his life used to be a tragic event.  
He pulled the pillow closer to his face and rubbed his forehead against it. He would kiss you right now if you were here.  
Arthur rubbed his eyes as he noticed a tiney piece of paper on your pillow. There was something written on it.  
"God morning, my love. Don`t worry about your job interview today. You`re doing great!Feel my kisses? Y/N.  
His lips formed a smile while he kissed the letters, which made them all blurry. "I am one lucky man" he whispered to himself. This kinda attention warmed up his sensitive heart. It was proof that finally soemone cared about him and his life. That someone actually belived in him.   
He put the little note on the small table beside the bed and found another one sticking to his pack of cigarettes.  
"Everyone who has a heart will love you. And everyone who doesnt have one , has no right to be in your life. I love you."  
Arthur lit himself a cig and rolled down on his back, holding the note in his free hand.  
Your words meant the world to him. Everyone who has a heart will love you.   
There are many heartless people out there. But he knew that you were right about this. He had no desire to let heartless people in your life. He needed warmth. Comfort. And heartless people couldnt provide that.  
Arthur blew out the smoke and got up to the bathroom. He wanted to get ready in time, wondering what he should wear for his own job interview. The dark red vest with the same colored pants? Is it casual enough? Does his hair looks better when its slick back?   
Arthur brushed his curls straight with his hand and checked the mirror. The slick back hair made his face look even thinner. Maybe he should just go with the curls.  
And there is was. Another note from you.  
"No matter how you decide. Your hair looks always great!" Arthur couldnt help but giggle. You knew him so well.  
He started to wonder how many notes you left for him all over the apartment and turned around, hoping to find another one.  
Seemed like the one on the mirror was the only note in the bathroom. Arthur took a look into the mirror. Trying to imagin what you might saw in him. He turned his head two times and changed his mind. Slick back would be better for the job interview he thought and started to brush his teeth. He felt too lazy to take a shower right now. Coffe would be a good desicion.   
Arthur put some music on. That was one of the first things he did in the morning. There was no start in the day without some songs. He hummed as he grabbed his self made Murray Frankin show cup, hoping your job interview went well. He wanted to see you happy when you`ll come back home.  
Right under his cup, he saw a piece of paper peaking through.   
It said:  
"Never forget that Carnival is the most adorable clown there ever was. You`re so funny Arthur, you make my heart smile. I know that some day yu`re going to be a famous stand up comedian. I and will be there to watch. I made you some cookies. They will taste delicious with the coffee. Enjoy, darling"  
His intense eyes watered from happiness. You really thought he was funny. belived in him and encouraged him with his plans to make it. He poured the coffe i n his Murray cup. Maybe someday, he will be one of Murrays guests and you`ll sit in the audience, clapping. What a dream!  
Arthur almost spilled his coffee over his daydreams as he found the plate with the cookies. There was another note on a heart shaped papercut stuck between them :  
"You gotta eat something, darling. I know you can do it!"  
He took one of the chocolate chip cookies and put it into his mouth. It tasted delicious. Arthur knew you were right. He had to gain some weight back. If anyone could help him, it would be you.  
His hand reached for the fridge to get some milk for the coffee and on the inside of the door there was yet another note saying:   
"Never forget that you are the light of Gotham city. The light inside of ME. Keep shining, my love!"  
After Arthur collected every one of your notes and glued them to the pages in his diary, he drank his coffee, ate half of the cookies and even took a shower. He had enough energy to do so, now that he knew how loved he was.  
After he dryed his body with a towel, he got in his clothes and did his hair.  
He was all ready now to take over the world.  
Well....at least his new job.  
Because now he knew...  
His light was about to shine and everyone would see.


End file.
